


Coffee and a Catchup

by blue_skyes



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Budding Love, F/M, Ferbnessa, but not like you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: AU from Act Your Age, Ferb and Vanessa weren't dating then, and drifted apart as they went to college in different places. By random happenstance, they seem to find each other again, catching up on moments past.
Relationships: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Kudos: 20





	Coffee and a Catchup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phineas and Ferb fic, and I hope it's not too out of character! While writing this, I mostly listened to Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish, with a rain sound in the background. So if you'd like, you can have that in the background to listen to. I hope you enjoy!

London. A coffee shop. Not a Starbucks or anything, one of those small, local ones. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz walked inside, shaking off the raindrops on her head, hoping to dry off even just a little. 

The smell of fresh ground coffee hit her nostrils, and she smiled. The warmth of the area filled her with anticipation, knowing that she too would be warm, once she placed and received her order. A mocha cappuccino was Vanessa’s drink of choice, and as it was sat in front of her, biscotti on the side, she sat at an empty table for two, by the window, watching the rain fall down.

She sat and quietly drank her coffee, at peace with everything. Life had been stressful, having just left Danville behind for a while, to do an exchange program between her school back home and a school in England. Vanessa’s dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, had not been a big fan of her leaving, so while they had a few fights, she knew it was the right thing to do. And now, finally settled in, Vanessa was taking this moment to accept the calmness around her.

Or so she thought. A voice, one Vanessa hadn’t properly heard since her teenage years, rung through the shop. She tried to shake it off, as accents like those were common in England, the country they originated in. Going to take another sip from her coffee, Vanessa’s fears and hopes were confirmed as she saw it. A flash of hair, bright green as fresh grass on a Danville summer day. 

Not knowing what came over her, Vanessa found herself standing up and walking over towards the voice she had heard. Seeing his face, she smiled. “Ferb Fletcher.”

Ferb stopped whatever he was saying to the others at the table, and turned to see the voice that called his name. “Vanessa? Vanessa Doofenshmirtz? I-“ He chuckled, a twinge of nervousness behind it. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh- uh I go to school here. For a semester anyways. You know Danville U has that exchange program and all...” Vanessa rubbed the back of her neck, all confidence leaving her as she spoke to the boy who had intrigued her all of those years ago.

“Ah yes, that is true. Phineas did mention considering it once...” He trailed off. “But enough about that. Are you here by yourself?”

“Yeah... I was on a walk exploring the town when it just started pouring so I came in to dry off... why do you ask?”

Ferb stood, smiling at her, and the other guys at the table. “Well if you’ll excuse me chaps...” He turned to Vanessa once more. “You don’t mind if I join you then?”

Looking Ferb up and down, Vanessa couldn’t help but blush. He was no longer the boy she knew in her youth, a man now. Taller than her, he wore khaki pants, a white button down, a purple sweater vest over it. The sleeves of the button down were rolled up to his elbows showing off some muscle. A stark difference to her all black outfit, a look that stayed with her as she aged.

“Uh yeah... I mean- No- I mean-“ she sighed. “You know what I mean.” A chuckle barely escaping her lips.

Ferb grabbed his own drink, and followed Vanessa back to her table, sitting across from her.

“It’s nice to see you again Ferb.” Vanessa smiled softly. “It’s been so long...”

“It really has huh? We’re not those kids we used to be...” Ferb replied with a laugh.

“We’re really not...” Vanessa chuckled in return. “You were what, 13 when we met? And how old are you now? 18?”

“20. Come on now Vanessa, our age difference isn’t that big, only three years. Or did your old age already start messing with your memory...?”

A sputter came from Vanessa’s lips, and she had to cover her mouth to prevent cappuccino spraying everywhere. “Hey! 23 isn’t that old!” Her voice had an amused lilt to it, showing more amusement than offense.

Ferb and Vanessa spoke for what felt like both hours and yet no time at all. Their conversation flowed easily, as if they had never lost touch. Before they knew it, the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to set. A vibration from Vanessa’s phone broke them from their intense conversation for a brief moment to see a barrage of texts from her dad coming in. 

“Oh god... sorry. It’s my dad. I guess I lost track of time, and forgot to give him my daily call. He’s getting worried.”

“That’s quite alright. It’s getting pretty late anyways. But, since we’re both going to be here a while, I’d love to see you again. How about dinner soon?”

“I’d love that.” Vanessa smiled, another blush flushing her cheeks, as she saw that the confidence he had when he was younger was still there. She wrote her number down on a napkin, and handed it to him as she hugged him goodbye. As she walked out the door, Vanessa's heart was beating in her chest, loud like a bass drum, and a bright smile on her face.

Ferb opened the napkin with her number on it after she left, a heart at the end. And unbeknownst to Vanessa, now long gone, Ferb’s heart fluttered, the possibility that she felt the same making him smile brighter than he had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate all kudos and comments, and if you think there's something I could improve on, I don't mind if you'd leave me a comment as I'm always ready to learn and grow with my writing! Thanks again for reading!! <3


End file.
